


someone to talk to

by kiyala



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just wants somebody to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to talk to

It can be… difficult at times, being on Midgard—on Earth—impossibly far from all that he knows and understands, away from his father’s wisdom, his mother’s comfort; away from his family.

Thor tries not to dwell on such thoughts for long, because thinking about family will always, invariably, bring him back to thinking about Loki.

“My brother…” Thor begins, trying to alleviate his mood by bringing a pleasant memory to mind. His friend Barton does not want to hear it, shaking his head, apologetic but firm.

“When Loki was young…” he tries, with Stark, but the man is too wrapped up in his own creations to care about the childhood of his enemy.

In the end, Thor talks to himself because nobody else is interested. He leans against the railing of the balcony and looks upon the bustling human city around him. He relives those memories, of times when Loki’s smiles came more easily than his lies, and lets his voice get lost in the wind, sweeping between the buildings, just as busy as the people below.

“He was small,” Thor murmurs, to his imagined audience. “So small that I was always so afraid that he would break. I would be careful with him when we played, and he would hate it.”

“I can relate.”

Thor turns around, finding Steve in the doorway. There’s a small, sad smile on his lips.

“You have a younger brother as well?”

Shaking his head, Steve steps forward, joining Thor on the balcony. “I _was_ the younger brother. I used to be tiny. Breakable. My best friend Bucky—he was bigger, stronger, always had my back in a fight. Even when I didn’t want it, when I thought I could handle it on my own.”

“Then you grew to match him.”

Steve looks down at himself, and shrugs. “It was a science experiment.”

“The super soldier serum,” Thor nods. “I have read the tales of your adventures, and your battles.”

“The tales of…” Steve sounds confused for a moment before comprehension dawns. “Right, the mission reports.”

“Your friend Bucky…” Thor says, thinking of the report he’d read, about the way Bucky had fallen to his death despite Steve’s best efforts to save him. He thinks, as he always does, about Loki. About loss. 

He looks at Steve and sees the way he is bracing himself for a question that he does not want to answer.

So instead, Thor folds his arms across his chest and says, “Tell me of his life.”


End file.
